


I Can Only Stay If You've The Will To Keep Me Here

by foobar137



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Citizenship Marriage, College, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hockey, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, List of Reasons I Love You, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baljeet’s visa is about to expire; to stay here, he has three weeks to marry a US citizen, and his boyfriend won’t suffice. Maybe his ex-girlfriend will go along with it...  M-rated for polyamory, strong language, and sexual content; not PWP or explicit. Trope bingo: forced to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Trope bingo: Forced to marry
> 
> Rated as M due to polyamory, moderately strong language, and sexual content including mild D/S play. (Not explicit or PWP.)
> 
> Stories like this are why I decided to play Trope Bingo - I wouldn't have ever written something like this without a push. I’m mostly pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> Note: my understanding of US immigration law is iffy at best, given that I’ve never had to deal with it. Most of what’s here should be reasonable according to my Internet research, but...yeah, Internet research.
> 
> Title is from the Genesis song “Behind the Lines,” off the album Duke. (Although I tend to think of the version from Three Sides Live.)
> 
> Timeline: late summer between freshman and sophomore years of college. All parties involved are nineteen years old.

Baljeet slumped into Buford’s bedroom wordlessly and clutched himself to his boyfriend. Buford just held the Indian young man for a moment, confused. They’d been involved with each other for two years, ever since their senior year of high school, and exclusive for almost a year; Baljeet’s trips to the gym with Buford had turned the soft boy he had been into a wiry and lean young man, and Buford appreciated the effect on him.

“Baljeet, what’s wrong?” Buford asked.

“My father just got the word. The visa renewal he was expecting was denied and he has to leave the country within three weeks. And I need to go with him, because I cannot get a student visa for college quickly enough,” Baljeet said, pulling his head back enough to look at Buford through tear-filled eyes.

Buford reached up to brush the tears from Baljeet’s eyes. “How long are you gonna have to be gone? ‘Cause I’m gonna miss my nerd.”

“I do not know. I may not ever be able to come back.”

“...ever? Why not?”

“There is no guarantee that they will issue me a student visa at all. Even if they do allow me back, it will take at least six months to process everything.” Baljeet buried his head in Buford’s shoulder again; Buford wrapped his strong arms around him and just held him.

_I’m not the brains of this operation,_ Buford thought. _All I can do is try to keep him sane while he figures it out._

“Is there anything we can do to keep you here?”

“If I were to marry a US citizen, then I could stay indefinitely,” Baljeet said, then lifted his head and looked at Buford.

“I...Baljeet, we’re just nineteen. It’s a rush, it’s only been legal in Danville for a coupla months. But...”

Baljeet shook his head. “Immigration doesn’t accept same-sex marriages yet, Buford. I would need to marry a woman.”

Buford suddenly understood where Baljeet was going with that train of thought. He put a meaty finger under Baljeet’s chin. “Don’t you even think about it, nerd. She hurt you bad enough last time.”

“Only because she did not want to share. Maybe she’s changed her mind.”

* * *

Ginger was curled up on the couch in her sparsely-furnished apartment near the University of Danville campus, reading a book. Her roommate had moved out at the end of the spring semester, and she hadn’t gotten around to finding a new one for the fall term yet, so she had the apartment all to herself.

Someone knocked on the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Baljeet. He looked a bit more muscular than she remembered, like he’d been working out - go figure, given the company he’d been keeping recently.

She almost walked away and left him there, but there was always hope he'd changed his mind. Even so, she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice as she opened the door and asked, “What do _you_ want?”

“...never mind, this was a bad idea,” he said, turning around and starting to walk away.

Ginger took a deep breath, let it out, and said, “Wait. I’m sorry. I should at least hear you out first. What’s up?”

Baljeet turned and said, “I felt that I should let you know. I am going to be leaving. My father’s visa is expiring, and it will take me months at least to get a new student visa, if I can get one at all.”

“I’m sorry. That really sucks. Is there any way you can get them to let you stay while the visa gets processed?”

“The main one would be to marry a US citizen, which would obviate the visa, but...”

“What, Buford said no?” she said cattily.

“He would not count. Immigration only accepts heterosexual marriages for green card purposes.”

Ginger’s eyes narrowed. “Oh. Is that why you really came here, then?”

Baljeet hung his head. “Yes. But...it was a mistake, I can see that. I will say goodbye, and leave you with the knowledge that, by letting you go, I clearly made the wrong choice.”

Ginger snorted. “Hah. That you did. Why don’t you come inside, we’ll talk about it.”

* * *

“So what’s Buford got to say about all this?” Ginger asked from her seat on the couch.

Baljeet, sitting across from her in the living room's sole armchair, said, “He told me not to come. Everybody got hurt too badly last time, and he did not want a repeat of that.” Baljeet had wanted the Japanese girl from afar for many years, and in their junior year of high school, had found out the feeling was mutual; they’d started dating, which had been fine until Buford’s unexpected confession six months later had caused Baljeet to suddenly have to balance two significant others. Late the previous summer, the balance had come crashing down.

She’d cut her black hair short since the break-up, but the rest of her was still the young woman he remembered - gorgeous teardrop-shaped face, slim build with just enough curve to make his eyes pop, brown eyes he felt he could drown in.

“Why did you choose him, and not me?” she asked.

“I did not. I could not choose, but you took that as choosing him. I loved you both, Ginger.” He paused and looked her in the eye. “I still do.”

Ginger closed her eyes and winced. “I know. I still love you too. Would I get all of you?”

Baljeet shook his head. “I can not offer that.”

Ginger’s head snapped up. “Why the hell not? Do you want to stay here or not?”

Baljeet stared at her. “I do want to stay here. All my friends are here. The people that I love are here. _Both_ of you. I could say that I will leave Buford alone, but why should you believe me? I would not believe me. We both know that I have no willpower when it comes to him.”

"I would believe you because I know you don't lie."

"You are correct, I do not. Part of that is not making promises I can not keep."

Ginger sighed. “So it all comes down to me again. Am I willing to take half of you, to keep all of you from getting shipped back to a home you hardly know?”

“That is, indeed, the crux of the problem.”

She stared at the floor for a moment. “Damn you, Baljeet. How can you ask me this?"

He smiled thinly. "Desperation. Hope."

"How long do you have?”

“Three weeks.”

Ginger shook her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Baljeet nodded and stood up. “Thank you for thinking about it. It was nice to see you again.”

* * *

Ginger stared at her book, unable to focus on it.

She thought about the time she'd had with Baljeet - years of infatuation, even when her friends had wondered what she saw in the boy. The huge list she'd made of things she loved about him. The glorious six months together when she'd had him all to herself. Buford's confession of his own love for the Indian boy he'd tormented for years. Baljeet's decision that he would date both of them; he'd categorically refused to lie to her about it or hide it from anyone. A year of awkwardness, sharing her boyfriend with the former bully while the whispers of the whole high school followed them. And, finally, as they got ready for college, the decision that she couldn't take it anymore and needed to force the situation with an ultimatum: either Baljeet decided between them, or she was done.

He'd refused to choose, and she'd walked away from him.

She closed the book. She'd come close to running back to him several times over the past year. She'd frequently hoped he'd realize she was right and come groveling back to her. Instead, she got an offer: back the way it was, except with a marriage certificate. Did he mean that as a commitment, or just as a means of staying here with Buford?

If she said yes, she got to spend half her nights with Baljeet. She remembered the feeling of being with him; they'd been each other's first, shortly after he'd started seeing Buford, and he'd been an incredible lover. Not that she had anything to compare him against; after two first dates that had gone nowhere, she'd given up dating for the moment. But the sensations he’d drawn out of her body had been utterly fantastic.

The flip side was that she got to spend the other half of her nights listening to the man she loved, and the man _he_ loved, being together. She might need earplugs.

_Damn you, Baljeet. How can I tell you no? But how can I tell you yes?_

She briefly wondered if she could use the leverage of the marriage and Baljeet’s green card to force Buford out, but decided against it - Baljeet might go along with it, under duress, but he’d never forgive her for it. And, really, she’d never forgive herself for hurting him like that again.

_If I’m going to do this, I need to go into it knowing that I’m stuck with Buford, possibly forever._

_So help me, Baljeet’s worth it. Even half of Baljeet is worth it._

She grabbed her phone and sent him a quick message.

**I’ve been thinking. Bring Buford over, we’ll talk. I might be willing to give it a shot.**

* * *

Baljeet was back in the same chair as before, but Buford was sitting on the floor in front of him, leaning on the Indian man’s legs protectively. She looked at the large man - what had been baby fat was now hard muscle, honed by exercise and his time on the hockey teams of Danville High and then Tri-State University. She could almost see what Baljeet saw in him, at least physically.

“I want him to stay,” Buford said quietly in his raspy voice. Looking up at his boyfriend, he said, “I love my nerd. If letting him stay means I have to share him...I’m okay with that. I always have been.”

Ginger closed her eyes. “I know. I’m the selfish bitch who wants him all to herself.”

“I didn’t say that,” Buford responded defensively.

“Nobody has said that,” Baljeet added. “I am flattered that you care about me that much. There is a part of me that truly wishes I could give you what you want. But I care too much about both of you to want to cast either of you aside.”

Ginger nodded her head. “I know.” She sighed. “I really do know. What I don’t know, and need to, is this: what would this marriage be to you? Is this you really committing to me, to have and to hold, til death do us part? Or is this just a way to get a green card?”

“It is a real commitment, albeit not an exclusive one. I had always envisioned us getting to this point; we are just getting there sooner than I had anticipated,” Baljeet said. “I suppose I should ask this explicitly, though.” He stood; Buford leaned forward to let him past. He knelt in front of Ginger, took her hands in his own, and asked, “Ginger...will you marry me? Not just for immigration, but because I really, truly want to spend my life with you?”

Ginger felt her eyes starting to water. “Yes. Yes, I will, Baljeet.” She pulled the young man up and kissed him. "With conditions."

Baljeet sat next to her on the couch. "What conditions?"

"I am not going to become Ginger Tjinder. That just sounds ridiculous. I'll go by Ginger Hirano-Tjinder; you don't have to take the hyphenated last name if you don't want to."

"I do not think I will, then, unless I can find a way to add in van Stomm, and that just gets awkward."

Ginger smiled in agreement. "That's fine. Living arrangements: I don’t have another roommate lined up for next year, so you two can move in here. Buford takes the second bedroom. Baljeet gets to alternate between us, or we can work out another schedule as needed. Alternating probably works best, at least at first. We’ll see how everyone’s schedule works out once school starts again.”

Baljeet and Buford both nodded agreement.

“Baljeet and I get a one-week honeymoon after the wedding. You’ve had him to yourself for almost a year, Buford; I’m just asking for a week. You can move in after the week is up, and that gives us two weeks before classes start.”

Buford said, “I’m okay with that.”

Baljeet said, “As am I. Anything else?”

Ginger said, “Yes. I need to call my parents and let them know we need to set up a wedding _fast_.”


	2. The Wedding

The small wedding party gathered in the back of the courtroom as the wedding before theirs finished up. The two newlywed brides held hands as they headed out the doors, their family following behind them cheering them on.

“Hirano and Tjinder?” the clerk called.

“Yes,” Baljeet said.

“Come on down,” the clerk said. “You’re the next contestants on, ‘Let’s Make A Wedding’.”

Laughing, they formed up in front of the judge. Buford stood to Baljeet’s side; Ginger’s older sister Stacy was on the far side of Ginger. Both sets of parents stood slightly behind their children, looking a bit overwhelmed at how quickly things had progressed.

The judge, an older Mexican-Chinese woman, stepped up. “Hi, I’m Judge Mary Yu, and yes that is my real name. I just need to go over the preliminaries. George, you checked IDs and all that?”

The clerk said, “Yep. All set.”

“Okay, everybody ready to go? Rings set?”

Stacy and Buford nodded.

“Bride and groom ready?”

Ginger and Baljeet nodded. His hand stole over and gripped hers - she wasn’t sure if it was to reassure her, or him.

The judge continued. “Okay. We are gathered today to marry this lovely couple, Baljeet Tjinder and Ginger Hirano. I am satisfied that the legal requirements for the wedding according to the laws of the Tri-State Area have been met. I must now confirm that they both come to this marriage of their own free will and choice.

“Baljeet Tjinder: do you come to this union of your own free will, and choose to take Ginger Hirano to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

His voice cracking just slightly, Baljeet said, “I do.”

“Ginger Hirano: do you come to this union of your own free will, and choose to take Baljeet Tjinder to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ginger took a deep breath, and said, “I do.”

* * *

As the newlyweds headed out of the courtroom, Stacy pulled her sister aside. “Ginger, I really need to thank you for this.”

Ginger gave her a confused look.

“No matter how screwed-up my personal life is, anything I do from now on will pale compared to my little sister marrying her ex-boyfriend so he can stay in this country with his gay lover.”

* * *

Baljeet easily carried Ginger over the threshold of her - now their - apartment. “You’ve been working out,” she said as he set her down. Their parents had taken the wedding party out to a celebratory dinner before sending the newlyweds off to their honeymoon at home.

“Buford has convinced me to go to the gym with him,” he replied.

“It shows. A little muscle looks good on you.”

“Thank you. You are looking quite lovely yourself, Mrs. Hirano-Tjinder.”

“That’s quite a mouthful, isn’t it?” Ginger smiled at him. “But I think I like it.”

He held her close, and said, “I am glad. Since we _are_ officially stuck with each other now.”

She laughed. “We are.” She reached up and stroked his short black hair. “So what should we do about that?”

He leaned down to kiss her, and she relaxed into him, pressing herself against him as he held her tightly. As the kiss ended, she looked him in the eyes and said, "That's a good start."

"It may be a bit early to go to sleep, but perhaps I could interest you in going to bed?"

“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate a man with a plan?”

“Repeatedly. Last time I saw your list of reasons you love me, it was number three.”

* * *

Baljeet leaned back against the headboard of the bed, awaiting his wife - _his wife_. That was a staggering pair of words. He had long hoped he could reconcile with Ginger eventually, but had never imagined that in the short space of a week he could go from nothing to married to her. Now he was in her - _their_ \- bedroom, lounging on _their_ king-size bed wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants.

He was anxious about how things would go once Buford moved in in a week, but that was something to worry about later. Right now, he had to spend the next week demonstrating to his wife - _his wife!_ \- that he truly loved her for more than just her citizenship.

The bedroom door opened, and Ginger came in wearing a short green silk robe that clung to her and showed off her legs, toned from running. She climbed onto the bed and knelt straddling his thighs. He reached up to run his fingers through her short hair.

“My beautiful bride,” he said, his voice full of wonder.

She twisted her head and kissed his wrist. “Yours,” she said. “My husband. That is _so_ weird.” She smiled at him. “And _so_ hot.”

He slid his hands down to rest them on her hips. “So is this my wedding present?” he asked with a grin.

“Mmhmm. Are you ready to unwrap it?”

“I am.” He reached for the knot in the robe’s sash, and untied it with a quick tug. His hands slid inside the robe, opening it to reveal nothing but soft skin. He pulled her closer, their bare chests touching as they kissed. She was now straddling his erection, which was only separated from her by the thin silk of his pajamas. She rubbed herself against it, making him gasp.

“That must be _my_ present, then,” Ginger said in a throaty voice.

* * *

Ginger woke up slowly, briefly confused by the warmth on her leg. Her eyes opened to find Baljeet asleep, lying on his back, with one hand resting on her hip as she lay on her side facing him.

She’d never had a chance to spend the night with him before; while he hadn't been willing to hide what they were doing from their parents, overnight visits had been more than their families were willing to allow, and she’d broken things off before they’d gone off to the University of Danville and had their own apartments. She suspected that was going to be the best part of the new arrangement; instead of worrying about when they had to be done, they could enjoy each other until they were both satisfied, and then drift off to sleep together.

_Every other night, at least. Still more often than we could manage before._

Nice as lying in bed with him was, though, she had some short-term urges to deal with. She slid out from under his hand and headed to the bathroom to deal with them, then went looking for her running clothes.

She was just lacing up her shoes when he awoke. “I was just going out for my morning run.” she said.

He smiled and said, “If you’re willing to wait for me to get dressed and do my morning stretches, I would be delighted to join you.”

“Sure thing.”

He tracked down his workout clothes and they did some warm-up stretches together before heading out for a running loop around the neighborhood. About ten minutes in, he had to slow to a walk for a bit, apologizing to her for slowing her down. “I have been working more on strength than endurance,” he said, breathing heavily.

“Daily running will help,” she said with a smile. “When you’re ready.”

They ran and walked around the loop, taking longer than she was used to. As they arrived back at the apartment, she asked, “So, what do you think first? Breakfast, or shower?”

“That depends,” Baljeet answered. “Would I have company for the shower?”

“That can certainly be arranged,” she answered with a smile.

Breakfast would have to wait a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The judge is based on the real [Judge Mary Yu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_I._Yu) (yes, really), who performed the first gay weddings in Seattle. (There’s a [lovely video out there covering them](http://vimeo.com/55405836), with the song ‘Marry You’ from Glee providing background music for part of it.) It is my hope that the Honorable Judge Yu doesn’t mind being borrowed for this ceremony.


	3. The Reveal

Isabella looked at her watch, and around at the young women lounging around the food court seating area in the student union, almost empty of people because the restaurants were closed while classes were not in session.

“So, chief,” Gretchen began, “why do you think Ginger called us all here? We haven’t had an all-hands-on-deck like this since Django asked me to the prom.”

Isabella shrugged. “She said she had big news and wanted to share it with all of us at once. Maybe she finally pried Baljeet away from Buford?”

Adyson laughed. “Not likely. I saw the boys together about two weeks ago, and they were totally still a couple.”

Milly pointed at the door. “There she is!”

Right on time, Ginger came in with a hesitant smile on her face, holding her left hand so it was covered by her right. As she approached, the other girls grouped around her, eagerly awaiting the news.

“So what is it, Ginger?” Holly asked. “Why are you hiding your hand? Did somebody propose?”

Ginger took a deep breath and revealed her hand, showing off the wedding ring.

Isabella sat back, shocked, as the rest of her former troopmates shouted questions.

“...a wedding ring?” “You didn’t _invite_ us?” “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Ginger said, “I’m sorry you didn’t get invited. It was a small family thing at the courthouse, because we had to do it quickly. Baljeet’s father’s visa was about to run out, and the fastest way to make sure he stayed in the country was...well...this.”

Isabella smiled at the Japanese young woman. “Congratulations, then. You finally got him away from Buford?”

Ginger looked a bit wistful, and a bit embarrassed. “No. We’re sharing him. Well, after this week. It’s our honeymoon.”

“ _Gin_ ger,” Gretchen said disapprovingly. “You _told_ us that if you even _considered_ getting back together with Baljeet while he was still involved with Buford...”

Ginger nodded. “You should kick my ass, yes. I know. Believe me, I know. It wasn’t my ideal. What was I supposed to do, let them ship him back to India?”

“No, of course not,” Isabella said. “So how’s married life treating you so far?”

Ginger’s face broke into a smile. “It’s incredible. Being able to say he’s _my husband_ is just...the best thing _ever_. No worries about whether he’s going to change his mind. No worries about what somebody suspects you’re doing, or getting upset about it - both our parents know we’re living together, and everybody’s okay with that.”

“Do they know about Buford, too?” Milly asked.

“Yes. You know Baljeet - no lies about what he’s doing. Baljeet’s parents aren’t surprised. My parents are...coping. Buford's mother...well. Still the same.” Ginger answered.

Katie spoke up. “Ginger...if you guys are on your honeymoon, what the heck are you doing here instead of...um...spending time with him?”

“We can’t screw _all_ the time. Tempting as the idea may be,” Ginger said. “We’re supposed to meet up in a bit for lunch, actually, and then we're dealing with his green card. But I needed to share this with _somebody_ , and you all were first on the list.”

* * *

“You know, Baljeet, if you’d asked people back when we were kids which one of us would have the most complicated love life, I don’t think anyone would have picked you,” Phineas said, straddling a chair in the Hirano-Tjinder kitchen.

“Actually, I might have,” Ferb said. “He was always more interested in romance than the rest of us.”

Phineas rested his head on his arms, spread across the back of the chair. “I suppose. I remember when we built that cruise ship that you took...what was her name, Missy?”

“Mishti,” Ferb said.

“Right, Mishti, sorry. Took Mishti for a romantic cruise on. And I seem to recall you being interested in Isabella as well, now that I think about it.” Phineas glared at Baljeet out of the corner of his eye.

“Phineas, you do not have to worry about me trying to steal Isabella. The _last_ thing I need is a _third_ partner.”

Phineas laughed. “I know. I’m just giving you a hard time. It's only fair, after what you've done to the guys dating Ginger's friends. Like me."

"What do you mean?" Baljeet asked, puzzled.

Phineas turned to his brother. "How long until Isabella wants an engagement ring, do you think, Ferb?"

"Now," Ferb said. "Although it might help your chances of getting her to go along with your idea of sharing an apartment."

Phineas thought. "That's...a good point."

Baljeet gave the brothers a confused look.

"Isabella's going to Boston College," Phineas began. "I'm going to MIT, and Ferb's going to Harvard. We all had to stay in dorms last year, but Ferb and I were going to get an apartment in Cambridge next year. I was hoping to convince Isabella to move in as well, but..."

Ferb finished where his brother didn't want to continue. "She doesn't want to admit to her mother that she's sleeping with Phineas."

Phineas turned bright red. "We offered to get a three-bedroom so she could have her own room."

Ferb said, “Not even Amanda would believe you were sleeping separately under those circumstances. And she’s not even a year old.”

Baljeet shrugged. “I will note that once you are married, parental approval ceases to be a problem.”

Phineas sighed. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that.”

“I was not sure either,” Baljeet stated plainly. “But now that I has happened, I do not ever want to give it up. Knowing that we have committed to each other, and promised to stay together...if I had realized, I might have considered doing this earlier. Part of why Ginger broke it off was because she was worried that I was not sufficiently committed to a relationship with her. The marriage makes it clear - I am.”

Phineas asked, “How’s Buford taking this? Since, unfortunately, you can only marry one of them. Legally, at least.”

“I do not know for certain, as I have not seen him since the wedding dinner, but he seemed okay with it. We will actually be spending more time together this way than we usually did last year. His drive to school is somewhat worse, though, since Tri-State University is much closer to downtown. That will get difficult once hockey practice starts.”

Ferb shook his head. “This would be so much easier if you could choose one of them.”

Baljeet nodded sadly. “I am aware. But...I love each of them so much. Phineas - I know it is not quite the same, but if I were to tell you to choose between Isabella and Ferb, could you do it?”

Phineas looked at Ferb. “No. No, I couldn’t. I get your point.”

* * *

Baljeet arrived exactly on time for lunch, which pleased Ginger immensely. (Punctuality was on the list.) The food court at the Googolplex mall provided many options for them; Ginger succumbed to her weakness for Mr. Slushy Dawg while Baljeet got soup and a sandwich from the bakery.

“So how did they take it?” Baljeet asked.

“I am officially owed one ass-kicking, but we knew that already. Suspended sentence unless and until you do something that makes me run back to them crying."

"I have no intention of doing that, and now I have extra incentive not to. I would be a poor husband indeed if I got your very lovely ass kicked."

"Isabella is probably going to tackle Phineas about an engagement ring by the end of the week,” Ginger reported.

“He suspected as much,” Baljeet said. “I think that by the end of the week, he will have decided it is a great idea. We may have started a trend, you know.”

“Hah. Our little courthouse wedding may cause a boom for local jewelers, wedding venues, and caterers? Because you know as well as I do that Isabella will _not_ put up with two witnesses and a judge.”

Baljeet laughed at the image. “Oh, no. I am quite certain she has had her wedding to Phineas planned out since she was twelve.”

“Eleven, actually. She told the troop about it. This was back when he was still Mr. Clueless and she spent half her time in Phineasland.”

"And yet he still figured it out before I did." He reached over to grip her hand. "Are you upset that you did not get the big wedding?"

"Oh, God, no. My mother wanted it, but I didn't, and neither did Stacy. I think Mom's just out of luck there."

She saw Buford enter the food court; he didn't notice them or look in their direction, but went straight for the pizza stand. _Dammit. Do I call out to him and get his attention? Point him out to Baljeet? Pretend I didn't see him?_

_I need to live with him. I might as well get used to dealing with him._

"Hey, look, Buford's here," she said.

Baljeet turned to see, then looked back at her with concern in his eyes.

"Call him over, it's okay," she said. "Yes, I know we're still on our honeymoon, but I'm not going to make you pretend he doesn't exist."

Buford had just finished paying for his pizza and was looking for a table when Baljeet waved and caught his attention. He walked over like a puppy expecting a swat from a rolled-up newspaper.

"I'm sorry," Buford began. "I didn't mean to..."

"You're fine, Buford," Ginger interrupted. "I'm not trying to make you a non-entity for the week. How are you doing? Looking forward to moving in?"

Buford nodded. "Yeah. Getting my stuff ready to go. Hey, Baljeet, did you do that workout I sent you?"

Baljeet looked abashed. "No, I have not. We have been running in the mornings instead."

"That's great!" the large man said. "Thanks, Ginger. I ain't been able to get him to do that before. It took me months to get him to the gym at all."

Ginger looked at both of them. "What's this about a workout?"

Buford answered, "Since he couldn't make it for our usual workouts at the gym this week, I talked to the team trainer and got a workout for him to do on his own. Which he didn't do." He frowned at the Indian man.

"When's your usual workout?" she asked.

"Mondays and Thursdays, at least for now. We'll fix the schedule once everybody knows their classes for the semester."

She thought for a second. _This is important to him. To both of them._ "Would you mind if I joined in? It's okay if you say no and just want this to be something for the two of you, but I'd be interested in trying it."

Baljeet and Buford looked at each other; Buford shrugged. "Fine with me. Mind me runnin' with you? Coach wants me to run more often, but it's hard to get movin'."

"Deal," she said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because if there were no Phinbella in it, you wouldn’t believe it was actually me writing it.


	4. The Downside

Ginger lay alone in her bed, which had never felt quite so empty before. Buford had moved in earlier that day, bringing her honeymoon to an end, and through the walls separating the bedrooms she could hear her husband getting reacquainted with his lover. _I forgot to get the earplugs. Maybe I’ll just turn on a radio._

Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she found herself listening to hear what she could. They were talking in low voices, but she couldn’t make out anything. Slowly, the conversation stopped, to be replaced by quiet. She was wondering if they’d just gone to sleep when she heard a low groan from Buford. More groans were interspersed with Baljeet’s higher-pitched gasps that she’d gotten so familiar with over the past week. _He’s getting close..._ A low, raspy grunt was followed by Baljeet’s moan. _...and the show’s over._

She wrapped the covers around herself and rolled over, cursing the size of the giant bed and how its emptiness mocked her.

* * *

Buford woke up next to Baljeet; while this wasn't the first time, it had been a far-from-common experience so far. _And now I get this every other day. This marriage thing may be the best thing ever after all._

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "You guys coming running?" Ginger asked.

* * *

Ginger collapsed onto the bed. “I. Hurt,” she said.

Baljeet chuckled. “Your first time with a trainer will do that. He needed to see what you can do now so he can figure out what to work on.”

“You’re sure it wasn’t just Buford trying to kill me? Revenge for making him run this morning?”

“Very. Give it a few hours and I will rub your back. It will not help yet because nothing is tight, it's just overworked.”

She rolled over to face him. “Your first few sessions were like this too?”

He admired the view - her snug shirt and yoga pants had drawn the attention of most of the men at the gym - but now wasn’t the time to do anything about it. “Yes, they were. We need to get moving if we are going to meet my parents at the airport.”

She groaned. “Right. Why don’t you go grab a shower, and let Buford have his, and then holler when it’s open again? Hopefully I'll be able to move by then.”

* * *

They met Baljeet’s parents at the airport to see them off on their return to India. Baljeet’s mother squeezed Ginger’s hands as they said their farewells. “Take good care of him for me, Ginger,” she said.

“I will,” Ginger replied. She looked over at Buford, and added, “We will.”

* * *

Buford covered his head with a pillow. He hadn’t counted on Ginger being...loud. And multi-orgasmic.

He thought he’d heard Baljeet’s climax half an hour before, although it was hard to tell over Ginger's cries. Finally - _finally_ \- she seemed to be quieting down.

And then he heard Baljeet making noise again. _Really?_ The noise was definitely distinctive; he was getting close. _So why no sound from Ginger?_

_Ah, she's probably got her mouth full._

* * *

Baljeet looked up from his book as Buford came into the living room to announce that supper was ready. “Thank you,” he said, heading toward the kitchen table. Ginger came out of her bedroom at the announcement as well.

Baljeet tried to get conversation going, but both Ginger and Buford were apparently not in talkative moods. They eyed each other warily, like they weren’t quite sure what to expect from each other yet.

He sighed. This was being more complicated than he’d expected.

* * *

A week after Buford moved in, they decided to throw a small party before everyone headed back to college for the fall. Isabella and Gretchen were showing off their engagement rings and talking up plans of getting married next summer. Django looked half-thrilled and half-terrified at the thought, but Phineas strutted like the cat who caught the canary.

Isabella pulled Ginger aside for a quick chat. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Ginger smiled thinly. "Okay, I guess. It's harder than I thought." She looked up at Baljeet, talking to Milly. "But he's worth it. And you? I heard you're sharing an apartment with Phineas and Ferb this year after all."

Isabella blushed. "Mom asked why I wanted to waste money on an apartment I'd never sleep in except when she was visiting. I didn't realize she knew what we were doing..."

Ginger laughed. “Are you looking forward to it?”

Isabella looked over at where Phineas was talking to Buford. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Good. At least you don’t have to worry about him spending half his nights in Ferb’s room.”

Isabella winced. “No, Ferb’s got a girlfriend of his own, a British student I introduced him to named Heather. That’s why he’s not here - he went back a week early to get the apartment set up, and she _just happens_ to be back early as well. She’s not living there yet, but I’d give it no more than a month.”

She turned and looked Ginger in the eyes. “Are you really doing okay, Ginger? Truly?”

Ginger sighed. “Mostly. Living with Buford is...well, we’re getting used to each other. Half my nights are the most incredible thing ever - just me and Baljeet. He’s my _husband_ and that is just so fantastic. And half...I get to hear him and Buford, and my bed is the emptiest thing _ever_.”

Isabella shook her head. “I never would have guessed that Buford would turn out to be gay.”

“He’s not,” Ginger said .

“But...he’s sleeping with your husband.”

“He’s mostly hetero, but happened to fall in love with Baljeet. I keep hoping he’ll find a young woman to fall in love with. The ideal would be that they’re a couple, and Baljeet and I are a couple, and occasionally Buford and Baljeet get together.”

“Baljeet’s the same, then?”

“No, he’s bi. He falls in love with the person, not their genitals, is how he tends to put it.”

With a sly grin, Isabella asked, “And you?”

Ginger rolled her eyes. “Purely hetero. Or, at least, I’ve never met a woman I could fall for yet. Like I need _that_ complication in my life.”

* * *

Buford clapped Phineas on the shoulder. “Congratulations, man. About damn time you put a ring on Girly’s finger.”

“Thanks, man. How’s domestic life treating you?”

Buford snorted. “I keep waitin’ for the other shoe to drop. Eventually, Ginger’s gonna get sick of sharin’ Baljeet and get him to kick me out. I don’t have that kind of leverage.”

“What kind of leverage?”

“Green card. He’s got a provisional right now to make sure it’s a real marriage, not a sham. She bails on him, he never gets a real one, and they ship him back.”

Phineas looked taken aback. “Do you really think she’d do that?”

Buford shrugged. “I dunno. If she forces him to choose again, he ain’t got a choice. He’s gotta pick her. It’d damn near kill Baljeet to do it, but...she was willin’ to walk away from him before. Would she do it again? I...I just dunno.”

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“You? You’re going to give a suggestion on someone else’s love life? Really?”

Phineas chuckled. “Sorry, Ferb’s not here, so I’m what you’ve got. Talk to Ginger.”

“I don’t wanna give her ideas.”

“Do you really think the idea hasn’t occurred to her? Didn’t you say she’s the one who suggested you move in here in the first place?”

“Yeah, I dunno who’s regrettin’ that more right now, her or me.”

“Why?”

“She’s got this huge king-size bed that I’m sure gets real lonely when she’s by herself. But...she’s a screamer. Let’s just say I’ve got a damn good idea of everything they’re doing together at night.”

Phineas grimaced. “...wow, TMI all around.”

“You asked.”

“That I did. But I’m serious. Talk to her.”


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: offensive term for homosexuals in the last scene.

It was several days before Buford and Ginger were alone in the apartment. Classes were just about to start, and Baljeet had had to head to campus to meet with his advisor.

Hesitantly, Buford sat next to Ginger on the couch and said, “Ginger...I wanted to thank you for what you’ve done. He’s so much happier since the wedding. When you were gone, it was like part of him was missing...it’s back now.”

She smiled at him unexpectedly. “Thank you, too, Buford. It’s just...I feel like I’m overusing the word ‘incredible’ recently, but it just fits so well.”

Buford nodded. “So how long until you get rid of me?”

Ginger looked sincerely stricken. “I...I’m sorry, did you think I was going to? I hurt him badly enough forcing him to decide once. I can’t do it again. He’d never forgive me. _I’d_ never forgive me. He loves you, Buford.”

“You’re sure? I mean...if you really want me to go, I know you’ve got the leverage now.”

“Buford, I realized before I agreed to marry him that it meant you’d be around forever. I’m okay with that. You said it was like part of him was missing after I broke up with him - it’d be the same if you were gone. It doesn’t make the nights any less lonely, but it means I knew they were coming, and I know they’re necessary.”

Buford nodded acknowledgement. “Yeah, I get that. If I’d realized just how loud you were...”

Ginger turned bright red. “Oh my God. I never realized. I’m so sorry. I’ll try to tone it down a bit.”

“Nah, I’m used to it now.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Kinda hot, actually.”

Ginger laughed. “Are we pushing him too hard there? I mean, we’re getting nights off, but he’s going at it every night with one of us. I suppose it’s not quite the same, then, since he’s usually on top with me, and...”

Buford’s brow furrowed. “...and what? He’s usually on top with me, too.”

Ginger covered her hand with her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. But I always figured...”

“Yeah, most people do. I let ‘em think what they want.” His eyes looked off into the distance as he remembered. “The first time, I was so worried about hurting him, that he suggested we try him on top instead. And...it just worked.”

She looked down at the floor. “I suppose there’s not a lot of point in keeping secrets between us at this point, is there?”

“Nope. And if talking helps us do a better job takin’ care of our nerd, then we need to talk.”

* * *

Ginger got home to find Buford cooking dinner as Baljeet prepared for the next day’s classes. She went over to give Baljeet a hug and a kiss, then dropped her backpack off in her room. Wandering back out, she saw Buford with his back to her, and paused to enjoy watching the way he moved. Hockey had given the big man a level of grace he’d never had when he was younger. She could almost... _almost_...see what Baljeet saw in him physically.

Shaking her head, she asked him, “Anything I can do to help?”

He smiled at her, and gestured toward the oven. “Sure. Can you take a look at the cornbread? It should be ready in a couple minutes.”

* * *

Buford hung back behind Baljeet and Ginger as the three of them ran along the streets of Danville. Daily running for a month had gotten his and Baljeet’s endurance up, and they were mostly able to keep pace with Ginger now. However, the sidewalks weren’t quite wide enough for them to run three abreast, so he ran behind them. He claimed it was because they tended to run faster, and so they gave him a better pace to keep up with.

At least part of it, however, was that this way he got to ogle Baljeet’s ass in his running shorts as well as Ginger’s in her yoga pants as they ran along.

* * *

Baljeet had pinned Ginger’s wrists to the bed as he rode her, her legs wrapped around him as she bucked against him.

She flailed her head side to side, moaning and whimpering as her climax grew ever closer, trying to free her wrists - not because she really wanted to, but because that was the game they were playing right now. Being with Buford had helped make him more assertive, and one of the ways that showed was in bed. (Being more assertive had gone on the list.)

“You’re getting stronger,” he whispered. “Keep working out, and I might need to tie you down instead.”

The thought sent her over the edge, wailing out her orgasm as she quivered underneath him.

He was getting close as she caught her breath. With a mischievous smile, she whispered, “Maybe I need to tie _you_ down instead.”

His eyes got wide, and then snapped closed as his own climax overwhelmed him.

* * *

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to go to this?” Ginger asked.

“Absolutely,” Buford said through the bedroom door. “Baljeet had a great time last year. It’s the traditional party after the first practice of hockey season. Everybody brings their girlfriends. Or boyfriend, in my case.”

“How’d they cope with that?”

Baljeet said, “Quite well, actually. Only one of the other players gave him any trouble about it at all.”

Ginger paused from putting in her earrings. “How’d that end up?”

Through the door, Buford said, “He became one of my best friends on the team after the fight.”

Ginger opened the door. “...fight?”

Buford shrugged. “Jack made some comments about whether I was a real man. So I decked him. When he got back up, he decided I’d proved my point.”

* * *

“Bufe! Glad you could make it!” the tall, muscular blond man at the door said, slapping Buford on the back.

“Jack! Wouldn’t’a missed it. You know Baljeet...”

“Not likely to forget him,” Jack said, holding his jaw in memory.

“And this is Baljeet’s wife Ginger.”

Jack paused, blinking, while his brain caught up. “Um?” He looked Ginger up and down, his eyes wide. Buford rather agreed with Jack’s assessment; the red dress Ginger was wearing showed her off quite well, and was even in the appropriate team color.

“Long story, and I’m too sober to explain it,” Buford said.

* * *

Ginger had expected to feel out of place, but the players and their girlfriends were some of the most welcoming folks she’d met. The mood was festive and the partying hard, with beer flowing freely in a back room, but no pressure on her to drink if she didn’t want to. She had gotten a soda and was talking to Cyndi, the goalie’s girlfriend, when one of the new freshman made a loud comment about ‘that faggot on the team’.

The room hushed, and the freshman looked around. “What? I’m sure we’re all thinking it. I heard there’s some guy on the team who’s screwing another guy. Do we need someone like that on the team?”

Ginger held her breath, looking at Buford worriedly.

Buford sighed, handed his beer to Baljeet, and said, “Look...what’s your name, kid?”

“Ted. What’s it to you, faggot?”

“Did anyone tell you what happened to the last guy on the team to call me that?”

Ted looked confused, like things weren’t going according to the script he’d planned. “...no?”

Jack, standing behind Ted, clapped him on the shoulder. “He knocked me flat on my ass. Which is what he’s going to do to you if you don’t apologize _right fucking now_.”

Buford smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

Jack continued, “See, here’s the thing. We know Buford. We know his boyfriend, too. And we’re getting to know the boyfriend’s wife. She’s right there. Seriously hot, too.”

Ginger smiled wanly.

“What I know is that Buford’s a damn good defenseman, and a damn good friend, and I don’t give a damn who he’s screwing. And you are a newbie that I don’t know yet, and you’re about thirty seconds from getting your ass kicked by your teammates.”

Ted gulped. “Um. Sorry? You're right, it's none of my business?”

Ginger exhaled.

“Well said, newbie,” Jack said. “Now, let’s go get you a drink and introduce you to the rest of the team.”


	6. The Game

Ginger paused as she came out of the bedroom. Already a month into the semester, and Baljeet and Buford were both sitting at the kitchen table working on their homework. (Studious - number four on the list.) She’d been surprised at how hard Buford was willing to work on his classes; he had said that the coach expected scholarship players to keep up their grades, and without his scholarship, Buford couldn’t stay in college. His mother had thrown him out on his eighteenth birthday, unwilling to further support him and what she’d termed his horrendous lifestyle with Baljeet.

Ginger gave Baljeet a kiss, said, “I love you. See you tonight,” and then grabbed her backpack to go to class.

Baljeet smiled and said, “I love you too.”

Buford looked up and said, “Hey, where’s mine?”

Ginger paused, smiled, and gave Buford a deep kiss before heading out the door to the shocked looks of both men.

* * *

Baljeet pulled against the ropes as Ginger tied his wrists to her bed.

“So did you like kissing Buford today?” he asked.

Ginger smirked at him. “What, did I make you jealous?”

“...I’m not sure,” he said.

“If you want, I won’t do that again. Or if you want, I will. He didn’t seem to mind.”

“It’s nice to see you two getting along,” Baljeet said hopefully.

Finished tying, she lay next to him and stroked his chest. “I suppose I could invite him in now. He might like to watch. I’ve noticed him checking me out at the gym.”

Baljeet’s eyes were wide as she straddled him.

She leaned down and kissed him. “Maybe some other time. Right now, I want you to myself.”

* * *

Buford curled up in Baljeet’s arms. “You must really love me,” the bigger man said.

“Yes, I do. Why do you say that?”

“Here you are, spendin’ the night in here with me when there’s a drop-dead gorgeous woman lyin’ next door who’d gladly spend every night with you.”

Baljeet laughed. “What, you think Ginger is attractive? You have not mentioned this before.”

“Dude! You’ve seen what her ass looks like in those yoga pants. Half the reason I run behind you guys is to check it out.”

“It is indeed a very fine ass.”

“The other half is to check yours out, you know,” Buford smiled.

“For some reason, I am not surprised.”

* * *

The first home hockey game of the season was against Quad-State University, TSU’s arch-rivals. Baljeet and Ginger had gotten season tickets near the TSU bench. Ginger thought it felt odd to be wearing the red-and-white of Tri-State University instead of the blue-and-gold of University of Danville, but she had to show her support for Buford.

TSU scored a quick goal, Jack getting the assist, and pushing and shoving after the goal led to offsetting penalties. The referees tried to keep the game under control, but it quickly became obvious that both teams wanted to settle some old scores. Buford, as one of the larger defensemen, got a lot of ice time to act as protector for the offensive players.

Toward the end of the second period, with the score tied at two, a scuffle along the boards led one of the Quad-State players to try to start a fight with Buford. The gloves were dropped and helmets knocked aside as they slugged it out.

Another fight nearby knocked another TSU player over, and he hit Buford in the back of the knees. Buford flipped over, landing on the ice with the back of his head. He didn’t get up again, and was soon surrounded by coaches and medical staff.


	7. The Recovery

Baljeet and Ginger arrived at the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance that carried Buford. They were pointed at a waiting area near the emergency room and told that he was still unconscious, and they'd be updated when that changed, but for right now they needed to stay out of the way.

They huddled together, comforting each other silently. Ginger pondered what the big man meant to her. He'd been an annoyance as he'd tried to sort out his feelings for Baljeet, and then an obstacle between her and Baljeet once he'd realized the depths of his affection for the Indian man they both loved. More recently, he'd been the cause of the emptiness in her bed. But in the two months they'd lived together, he'd become a friend, and she'd realized what Baljeet saw in him. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, and his rough exterior hid a sensitive, intelligent, and studious man, one who keenly felt the responsibilities on his shoulders. He’d built a new life for himself after his mother had sent him away, fought to make others accept his relationship with Baljeet, and then agreed to share him when it became necessary.

And, well, she couldn't exactly fault his taste in men. He clung to Baljeet because Baljeet made him a better person, and he made Baljeet a better person in the process. Baljeet had been indecisive and insecure, which was a significant part of why it had taken so long for her to get together with him; he was much more assertive now, and almost-paradoxically more willing to surrender control because he was sure he could regain it. Sharing Baljeet had drawn her and Buford together, sharing strategies on how to best keep Baljeet happy.

"Baljeet and Ginger?" a nurse interrupted her train of thought. "Buford is conscious and asking for you." Baljeet let out a sigh of relief; she squeezed his shoulder, then they followed the nurse to a room.

Buford lay under a sheet, an IV running into his arm and oxygen tubes in his nostrils. "Hey," he said, "You're going to miss the game." The doctor, standing over him, laughed and shook her head.

Ginger laughed. "That's okay. You're more important to us."

Baljeet's eyebrows went up. "Us?"

"Yes. Us. You're not the only one who cares about the big lug now." She smiled at Buford. "Odd as it is, we're all a family now."

The doctor smiled. "So, the summary is that he got a nasty concussion. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation, and he'll need to rest for a while before doing anything strenuous, but as long as you take care to avoid a recurrence in the near future, there should be no permanent damage. Physical and cognitive rest for at least a week and preferably a month or two." She scribbled a few final things on her clipboard, then put it in the rack by the door as she led the nurse out, leaving the three of them alone.

Baljeet was evidently still thinking about the 'family' comment. "So he is like your big brother?"

With a sly smile, Ginger said, "I think of him more like a husband I don't sleep with."

"Yet?" Buford asked hopefully.

Baljeet said, "...I suppose it would be hypocritical of me to argue against that."

"Now isn't the time or place to figure out details," she said. "We'll talk once everyone's home and better. Besides, you heard the doc. Nothing for at least a week."

* * *

They ended up keeping Buford under observation for an extra day. The coach stopped by to report that, on the advice of the doctors, they'd put in to withdraw him from classes for the semester to give his brain time off to recover, and had applied for a hardship waiver to keep him from losing a year of sports eligibility for playing in one game. The other team members stopped in to visit as well, teaming up to support him.

Buford came home two days after the accident, spending the afternoon resting in his room. Ginger sent Baljeet in to spend the night with him, with strict instructions that they were just to sleep. Buford protested, saying he wouldn't be able to give Baljeet what he needed.

"What he needs right now, Buford, is to know that you're okay. Nothing more. Just sleep.”

* * *

“I hope she’s right that you don’t need anything other than sleep,” Buford said. “Because I’m not really up to moving much.”

Baljeet said, “She is. I will note that it has just been her and I here for the past two nights, so it is not like I have been going without.”

Buford chuckled. “Nah, I’m sure you haven’t. Was she serious about that ‘husband she doesn’t sleep with’ stuff?”

“I think that she was. Perhaps we can all talk about that tomorrow.”

“Are you okay with that idea?”

Baljeet sighed. “I think I understand a bit more why Ginger was so upset back in high school. I had not yet realized how difficult the idea of sharing someone you love could be. But...yes, I am okay with it. I was just...surprised.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Buford called.

Ginger came in, dressed in her pajamas. “Do you mind some more company?” She smiled faintly. “Turns out Baljeet isn’t the only one worried about you.”

“It would be a little crowded in here,” Baljeet said. “Would you prefer if we moved in to your room, where the bed is larger? Would that be okay with you, Buford?”

“Fine with me,” Ginger said.

“Me too,” Buford said.


	8. Epilogue: The Second Wedding

**Eight Months Later**

Summer was just starting when Ginger, Baljeet, and Buford invited their friends and family over for a special party. Baljeet's parents couldn't get a visa in time, so they had to attend via video chat, but Ginger's parents and sister were there, along with Buford’s friends from the hockey team, the Fireside Girls troop, and the rest of the folks from the Fletcher-Flynn backyard activities. Isabella and Phineas were taking a break from their own wedding planning with three weeks to go; Django and Gretchen were scheduled for two weeks after that. More engagement rings were being shown around, as well; Ferb had given one to Heather just before Christmas, and Adyson had received one from her college boyfriend, Steve, just before they had each gone home for the summer. Heather was meeting folks for the first time, and everyone seemed to get along with the quiet British blonde. She didn’t say much more than Ferb did, but they still understood each other without words.

Ginger called out, “Okay, if I could have your attention? So the reason we’ve invited you all over tonight is to celebrate our transition to something new. Unfortunately, we can’t make this legal and official, but we’ve done what we can on that count. Many thanks to Isabella’s father for his legal help getting powers of attorney and all that set up.

She stood with Baljeet and Buford; Stacy took up a position behind her, as Jack did behind Buford and Phineas did behind Baljeet.

“It’s been almost a year of this weird relationship between the three of us,” Ginger continued, “and we’ve finally figured out what to call it. We’re calling it a marriage.” She took Baljeet’s and Buford’s hands as their other hands met; the three of them smiled at each other.

Baljeet spoke first. “I, Baljeet Tjinder, choose to proclaim Ginger Hirano-Tjinder and Buford van Stomm as my spouses. They are my partners and companions, and I promise to love, honor, and care for them for the rest of my days.”

Ginger then spoke up. “I, Ginger Hirano-Tjinder, choose to proclaim Buford van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder as my husbands. They are my partners and companions, and I promise to love, honor, and care for them for the rest of my days.”

Buford took a deep breath. “I, Buford van Stomm, choose to proclaim Baljeet Tjinder and Ginger Hirano-Tjinder as my spouses. They are my partners and companions, and I promise to love, honor, and care for them for the rest of my days.”

Ginger turned to Stacy, who shook her head as she pulled out a ring. Ginger said, “We had a heck of a time finding another one to match mine and Baljeet’s, but we finally managed it.” She and Baljeet both held the ring as they took Buford’s left hand.

Together, Ginger and Baljeet said, “We give you this ring as a sign of our commitment to you,” and slid the ring onto Buford’s finger.

The three of them leaned in together for a series of kisses. As they finished, Ginger laughed and said, “Okay, folks. Let’s celebrate!”

* * *

Stacy pulled Ginger aside during the post-wedding party. “Okay, I never thought you’d top the last one, but a poly marriage to your ex-boyfriend _and_ his boyfriend _totally_ takes the cake.”

* * *

Buford and Baljeet sat back against the headboard of the king-sized bed they'd all been sharing, both wearing black silk pajama pants; Ginger and Baljeet had given Buford a pair as a wedding gift.

Buford shook his head. "I don't get it. It's not like this is that new for us. Why does it feel so different?"

Baljeet smiled, and leaned over and kissed him. "Because we have made it public and as official as we could. We love you, Buford. We are all partners in this now."

The bedroom door opened, and Ginger came in wearing her green silk robe.

Buford grinned at the sight. "Buford like."

Ginger climbed onto the bed between them. "My husbands. Both of them."

Baljeet grasped one loose end of the knot in her robe sash; Buford followed suit and gripped the other. "Shall we unwrap our present?" Baljeet asked, and they pulled the knot loose.

As Buford opened the front of her robe, Baljeet pulled the sash out from the loops holding it to the robe, then climbed behind her and tied her wrists with it.

"Oh, is that the game we're playing tonight?" she asked. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"Do you want one?" Buford asked.

She pondered for a moment. "Not particularly, no."

His hands coming from behind her to grasp her breasts, Baljeet said, "Buford wants a Ginger sandwich."

Ginger leaned back against him, sighing, and said, "Mm. Helpless bride ravished by two strange men on her wedding night."

Buford said, "Hey, we're hardly strangers," as his hand slid along her thigh.

Gasping at what her husbands were doing to her, Ginger said, "I didn't say strangers. I said strange men."

Baljeet nibbled on her neck and said, "That we are."


End file.
